1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with apparatus for the manual transplanting of vegetables or other plants in a quick, efficient manner. More particularly, it is concerned with such transplanter apparatus which is characterized by provision of a pair of side-by-side, frustoconical chambers respectively adapted for holding a plant and liquid (e.g. water or a mixture of water and plant nutrients); the apparatus further includes a pointed, conical lowermost end to facilitate earth boring, together with selectively openable stopper means for permitting a plant to fall from the plant chambers while it is simultaneously being watered from the liquid chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small commercial vegetable growers, university research and extension personnel, and even home gardeners are often required to transplant small plants or seedlings of selected crops. The traditional method of transplanting involves use of a small garden tool to dig an appropriate opening in the earth, followed by placing the plant in the opening, backfilling with earth and watering. While transplanting can be accomplished in this manner, it can be backbreaking work, particularly if a large number of plants are to be transplanted.
It has also been known in the past to provide a so-called "tobacco setter" which has been used in tobacco fields for transplanting purposes. Such a device is believed to comprise a simple frustoconical body used as a guide for dropping plants into prepared openings. Devices of this character are not presently being produced.